Gabe's Johto Pokemon Adventures Episode 1: Off to Johto
by DisneyFan229
Summary: 10-year-old Gabe hopes to set off to explore the Johto region while also hoping to catch more Pokemon. But first, she must visit her mother.


Gabe decided to visit Professor Oak at his Pokemon research lab. Hi Professor Oak! She greeted him. Hi Gabe, welcome back. Are you here to leave some of your Pokemon? He asked. Yep, she replied. Just Ratta, Pidge, and Catty. She handed the Poke Balls to him. I will take good care of them for you. But be sure to catch even more Pokemon! Are you sure you don't want to leave any more behind? He asked her. No, I'm taking Char, she monitoned to her Charmeleon, Char's Poke Ball, Pik, and Eve with me. Where should I explore next? She asked. Well, there's the Johto region you haven't explored yet, this is a map of the Johto region. As you already know, trainers can choose their first Pokemon. Ah, so they have Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle right? Gabe asked. Wrong, in the Johto region, trainers can choose from Chikorita, [a grass-type], Cyndaquil [a fire-type], and Totodile [a water-type] Want me to update your PokeDex? Professor Oak asked. Sure! Gabe handed her PokeDex to him. He took it and put it into his computer. Then after a few minutes, he handed it back to her. Well, then good luck in the Johto region. Call me anytime you need help or advice. Take this gear with you. It includes my phone number as well. Thanks, Gabe said. Be sure to go say hi to your mother. Professor Oak reminded Gabe. Yep, I'll go visit her right now. She went to her house and saw that her mother was cleaning dishes. Hi Gabe, she greeted. Angus, their cat was curled up at her feet. Hi there Mom! Gabe said. Hi Angus! She petted the cat and he purred. Mom, want to meet my new Pokemon? Gabe asked. So you chose Squirtle right? Mom said. I know you wanted me to choose Squirtle, but I've got an even better starter. Come on out everybody. She threw her Poke Balls into the air and out came Char, Pik, and Eve. Mom, meet Char, my Charmeleon, Pik, my Pikachu, and Eve, my Eevee. The Pokemon greeted Mom happily. Pik walked over to Gabe and rubbed his head aganist her leg. Looks like that Pikachu likes you. Mom said. Yep, he likes me all right. Team Rocket spied from the bushes. Looks like twerpette is visiting her home. James grinned. Home, I wish I had a home. Jessie got a dream look in her eyes. Meowth bashed her on the head. Not right now, we've come to steal the Pokemon. As Gabe was helping her Mom cook lunch, a net fell on Char, Pik, Eve, and Angus. Hey! What do you think you're doing with my Pokemon? Gabe snapped. Angus! Mom cried. The net flew upwards. Meowth pulled the net into the balloon. Give me back Angus! Mom yelled angrily. He's my cat! Not anymore! He belongs to us now! Just like your Pokemon do. Jessie blew a raspeberry at Gabe and her Mom. We can't let them get away like this Mom! Gabe stared at her mother helplessly. I have an idea. Mom said. Climb on! She tossed Gabe a helmet. Your old motorcycle Mom? Doesn't it run kind of slow? Gabe asked. Nope, I fixed it up. Hurry climb on! Okay. Gabe sighed. She held on tight to her mother. Hey it looks like we're going faster than the balloon. Now watch carefully Gabe. Mom said. She tossed a ball up into the balloon and it cut a hole in the balloon. We're crashing again! Team Rocket cried. Those idiots, Mom muttered. Stealing our pet and your Pokemon. They ran over to where the balloon crashed and Gabe ran to free the animals from the net. Those Pokemon and animal belongs to us now! Give them back! Jessie grabbed the net from Gabe. No! They don't! They were never yours to begin with! Gabe socked Jessie in the jaw and she fell onto her butt. Gabe tore the net apart and the Pokemon and animal ran free. Angus ran over to Mom and rubbed his head against her. Gabe gathered her Pokemon close to her. Now Pik, use thunderbolt! Gabe cried. Pikachuuu! Pik cried as he launched a thunderbolt on Team Rocket who went blasting off. Are you guys okay? Gabe asked. Thank god. Later that day, Gabe's mom packed her backpack and kissed her daughter goodbye and Gabe hugged Angus goodbye. Good luck! She said. Thanks Mom! Gabe said and sett off on the road to the new Johto region. And like always, the journey continues.


End file.
